


Chemistry

by cornflakes_canvas



Series: Just Say The Word [5]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Chemistry, College, Crushes, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakes_canvas/pseuds/cornflakes_canvas
Summary: Dan and Kyle have chemistry.





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny bit of fun.
> 
> For Peach.  
> Also, thank you M for the covalent bond.

Dan and Kyle have chemistry.

 

Kyle knows it. He has a monumental crush on the older boy.

His dad knows it because apparently, Kyle's _about as subtle as a flying brick_.

Seems like bloody _everyone_ knows it.

 

Except for Dan. Dan doesn't know it. Which is highly regrettable.

 

No matter the amount of sneaky, mock-innocent exclamations of “I have a feeling _someone_ in our midst might have a special interest in you, Danny” from Woody,

unhelpful “You two respond to each other like a covalent bond, you know” speeches from Charlie (that nobody but him can follow),

and sugar-fuelled “Kyle is so horny he's gonna die, _somebody_ help” shouts from Will,

Dan remains thoroughly obtuse, annotating every blatancy with a soft “Huh?” or an I-am-miles-away “Hm” and Kyle is torn between wanting to pull his hair out and mooning over Dan's tender dreaminess, because how could he not.

 

Either way, Kyle is fucked. The others have turned it into some kind of sport, to _tell Dan without telling Dan_ , dropping as many borderline obnoxious insinuations as viable around him or just being painfully unequivocal – to no avail.

 

They meet at Charlie's for a fondue party (they're _that_ cool) when the boy's parents are out of town, and Dan is occupied with snuggling Squeamish the cat who is trying to wriggle out of his surprisingly firm grasp while Kyle is very busy staring at his two favourite things in the entire world cuddling on the sofa, when Charlie re-enters the room after fleeing into the kitchen to accept a call from his mum (escaping the childish whistling they all participate in as soon as one of them has a parent on the other end of the line).

“She told me not to pound on the walls or the neighbours will call the police,” he announces and everyone giggles until Will launches an empty cheese packet at Kyle and proclaims: “The only thing Kyle wants to pound is Dan's ass.”

The room falls quiet for a moment and everyone's eyes fly to Dan who is struggling with a slightly hysterical Squeamish and not paying attention to his surroundings at all. And if Kyle wrestles Will to the floor and tries to cram an uncooked mushroom down his throat, he's fairly certain Dan won't notice anyway.

 

“Just fucking tell him already, it's getting frustrating!” Woody says in their chemistry class a week later, significantly fed up with watching Kyle goggling at Dan as soon as he walks into the room, pining after him _incessantly_ and sighing longingly whenever the older boy is out of earshot.

 

“Don't I know it,” Kyle whines, resting his head on the table.

 

It's a dilemma.

 

Then this guy Mark from their music class starts showing an interest in Dan – he's _quite good at producing_ he says and they should totally try to _record something_ _together_ because he thinks Dan has a _really good voice_ (first of all - duh, secondly - isn't that just the most ominous thing for an eighteen-year-old to say) and Will tells Kyle “If you don't do something, _that guy_ is gonna be his Mr Darcy soon, you know that?”

 

And Kyle just shakes his head and says “Not everything's about Jane Austen” but he knows Will has a point.

 

So he tries to tell Dan but every time he thinks he's ready, something stops him and honestly, he's going to go mad. He really is.

Of course, Kyle ends up picking the perfect moment: in the hallway on the way to their next class, surrounded by tons of other students. He doesn't even know he's going to do it, just watches Dan's hair bobbing up and down in front of him and takes in the way his left shoulder droops slightly under the weight of his overstuffed bag. He lays a hand on Dan's elbow until the older man turns around and stares at him with those _huge fucking eyes_ and ... how do words work again?

 

“Dan,” he finally gasps, “you know ... I think we, uh.” He takes a shuddering breath.

“I think we have chemistry.”

 

Dan narrows his eyes and steals a glance at his timetable as if he didn't memorise it on their first day back after summer break.

He shakes his head. “No, man, we have literature.”

 

They look at each other and Kyle thinks _this is it_ , he's throwing in the towel and crawling into a hole in the ground for the next ten years and when he returns, Dan will probably be married to fucking _Mr Darcy_ and they'll have a million babies and sex for breakfast. But then Dan looks up at him with a smile on his face and huffs a quiet laugh before interlacing their fingers and kissing Kyle square on the mouth.

And it doesn't even matter that everyone is fucking gawking at them and it doesn't matter that Kyle is so flabbergasted he feels like he's going to bawl his eyes out, because when Dan moves back, still smiling and showing off those teasing dimples of his, and when he pulls him towards their classroom, his grip on Kyle's hand remains firm and assured and he doesn't let go of it.

 

Not even for one second.

 


End file.
